A Little Something
by Weener1
Summary: On an off day in the 'Help Desk' studios Jay has some unexpected visitors.


**Just a little story that I couldn't help writing after seeing Funari's pictures of the Azu-kids made popular by JBK's fic "Azumanga Daioh Returns"**

**Koharu and Nekosa belong to JBK**

**Koyomiko belongs to Funari**

**One day I'll have my own Azu-kid...I swear on it!**

* * *

It had been a boring day thus far. Many are, considering that 'Help Desk' was on the air only once a week. In the meantime Jay had much paperwork to make care of, bills to pay and many other tedious tasks that he wished would one day up and magically disappear.

"I need a damn business analyst.", he droned as he worked. "Get myself on the stock exchange."

He had just signed bills for lighting, supplies and studio fees. Keeping those girls housed, fed and employed was no small task either. And he also treated them to outings, dinners and other treats if he had the time and money for it.

He put down his pen and stretched. Looking out the window, he sighed.

_'I should be outside.'_, he thought. _'Instead of cooped up here in this stupid office.'_

He hoped for a rescue of some sort. A beautiful woman that would be interesting in distractions involving the removal of pants, or possibly an impromptu ice cream extravaganza. Anything...anything to pull him away from this gods forsaken work.

A knock came at the door.

Oppertunity knocks!

"Who is it?", he asked.

"It's me! Koyomiko!", came the voice from behind the door. "I brought my new friends with me!"

This last part caused Jay to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. Koyomiko had a certain way of making friends. She had made plenty of them but they were certainly of the variety to be questioned.

--------

_(Flashback, four weeks previous)_

"Look, Jay-san! I brought my new friends to see you!", Koyomiko squealed in delight as she stood in the doorway.

Looking up from his work, Jay's eyes went wide. Before him stood none other than Scorpion, known from his stint in Mortal Kombat and Captain Falcon of F-Zero fame.

"How the-"

Before he could finish his sentence he felt a sharp pain in his chest and heard the dreaded words.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Pulling his hand back hard, Scorpion pulled Jay towards him with his famous harpoon. The bad quickly became worse as Captain Falcon reared back his own fist.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

His flaming fist sent Jay flailing across the ground, through his desk and he finally stopped as the potted plants along the back wall came crashing down upon his head.

Jay lay there, his clothes still slightly aflame.

"Now that wasn't very nice!", Koyomiko said.

"Ohhhhh yeeeaahhhhh", Captain Falcon posed before they walked off.

Needless to say, a week later both men were found mysteriously drowned in the Sea of Japan. No one spoke of the event ever again.

Jay did get a new desk, though.

"I bet you can't guess what kind of wood it is.", Jay said as he polished it for at least the tenth time that day.

"It's oak.", Chiyo pointed out.

"Nope! It's oak!", Jay said proudly.

----------

Jay approached the door with apprehension. Opening it slowly so as to be ready for any punch, kick, acid spit that may be on the other side.

He opened it and braced himself, but he had to look down to see his visitors. Three small girls. One of which was Koyomiko. The others he could not identify.

One was a girl slightly taller than Koyomiko with short brown hair and a grin on her face that belied her shirt, which was bright pink with a skull within a heart in the center. What surprised Jay was the fact that her arms were quite muscular for her age. Hell, they were more muscular than his own, which was not encouraging.

The other girl was a sight to behold. She had long, flowing black hair that nearly reached the ground, but her most interesting points were the cat ears upon her head as well as the fur on her hands, both of which were a splendid raven black. She smiled, which showed that she had little kitty fangs in her mouth.

"Um...hello girls.", Jay said with a wave.

"I met them outside the studio. They say they wanna talk to you so I brought them here!", Koyomiko said.

Jay was taken aback. He was not expecting any more visitors/employees. In fact, he didn't know if he could afford to keep any more!

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Koharu!", said the brown haired girl.

"I...I'm Nekosa...Nice to meet you...", said the little cat-girl nervously.

Jay was struck nearly dead by the toxic powers of cuteness exposure.

"Now, now. I'm not going to bite.", he said, rubbing Nekosa behind her ears. He simply could not resist!

Nekosa looked a bit taken by the man touching her and let it be known with her shifty eyes.

"Hey, I don't think my friend likes that very much!", Koharu spoke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry.", Jay said, standing.

"You better be!", Koharu threatened, her fist shaking.

Jay smiled. This girl certainly was playful.

"And what are you gonna do about it?", he said jokingly.

The joke apparently went over the little girl's head for she grabbed Jay's wrist, and with a strength that would make a pro wrestler proud, hurled Jay through the door of his office and into his prized desk.

"That'll teach ya!", she called.

Jay was about to stand when...

CRACK!

His heavy oak desk split in twain and collapsed upon him.

This seemed to cause the three little girls to laugh.

"Let's go play outside!", Koymiko suggested.

"Yeah!", came the response from the other two.

They were soon lost from sight down the hallway.

"Dammit.", Jay cursed. "Of all the days..."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm sure you've all had that feeling of the burning need to write something silly like this. **

**-Jay**


End file.
